tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaguar Mark IV
The Jaguar Mark IV (pronounced mark four) is a saloon car built by Jaguar from 1945 to 1949. It was a relaunch of a pre-Second World War model made by SS Cars Ltd from 1936. Before the Second World War the name Jaguar was the model name given to the complete range of cars built by SS Cars Ltd. The saloons were titled SS Jaguar 1½ litre, 2½ litre or 3½ litre. The two-seater sports car was titled the SS Jaguar 100 2½ litre or 3½ litre. After the war the company name was changed to Jaguar Cars Ltd. Although the post-war saloons were officially the Jaguar 1½ litre, 2½ litre etc., the term "Mark IV" was sometimes applied retrospectively by the trade to differentiate them from the officially named Mark V. All the cars were built on a separate chassis frame with suspension by semi-elliptic leaf springs front and rear. __TOC__ SS Jaguar and Jaguar Mk IV 1½ Litre I4 I4 Standard | body_style = 4-door saloon 2-door drophead coupé | length = | wheelbase = | width = | transmission = 4-speed manual | height = | fuel_capacity = }} The smallest model of the range originally featured a 1608 cc side valve Standard engine but from 1938 this was replaced by a 1776 cc overhead-valve unit still from Standard who also supplied the four-speed manual transmission. Pre-war the car was available as a saloon or drophead coupé but post war only the closed model was made. Up to 1938 body construction on all the models was by the traditional steel on wood method but in that year it changed to all steel. Performance was not a strong point but was possible: the car featured the same cabin dimensions and well-appointed interior as its longer-engined brothers. Despite its lack of out-and-out performance, a report of the time, comparing the 4-cylinder 1½-litre with its 6-cylinder siblings, opined that the smallest-engined version of the car was "as is often the case ... the sweetest running car" with a "big car cruising gait in the sixties". Mechanically operated brakes using a Girling system were fitted. SS Jaguar and Jaguar Mk IV 2½ Litre I6 | body_style = 4-door saloon 2-door drophead coupé | length = | wheelbase = }} 1938–1948: | width = }} Again the engine was sourced from Standard but had the cylinder head reworked by SS to give 105 bhp. Unlike the 1½ Litre there were some drophead models made post-war. The chassis was originally of but grew by an inch (25 mm) in 1938 to . The extra length over the 1½ Litre was used for the six-cylinder engine and the passenger accommodation was the same size. SS Jaguar and Jaguar Mk IV 3½ Litre I6 | body_style = 4-door saloon 2-door drophead coupé | length = | wheelbase = | width = }} The 3½ Litre, introduced in 1938, was essentially the same body and chassis as the 2½ Litre but the larger 125 bhp engine gave better performance but at the expense of economy. The rear axle ratio was 4.25:1 as opposed to the 4.5:1 on the 2½ Litre. References External links * Volunteer register with records and photos of the Mk. IV Mark 4 Category:1930s automobiles Category:1940s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:4 (model number)